Restoring the Lion's Roar, Non-Lemon version
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: this is the same as my other Wild Force story, but the main difference is that this one is lemon free.


this is a lemon-free version of my other story. hope you like it.

* * *

Cole was in jungle on Animarium, wondering what to do now. He just found out his parents were gone for good. Moreover, it was their own colleague, Viktor Alder AKA Master Org, who performed the deed. Even knowing this, Cole couldn't kill him. It wouldn't change the fact that his parents were dead, and if he let his rage control him, he'd as bad as Viktor.

As he sat in the tree, a certain tanned girl was watching from down below. Alyssa was worried for her jungle-raised comrade/crush. She really wanted to do something to help him, but had no idea what to do. So she decided to talk to the only other females on the entire island.

"Hey, Taylor and Shayla," the White Ranger said to the two older women. "Hey, I need your advice on something, but not for me, for a college friend."

Taylor and Shayla weren't fools. They knew Alyssa was talking about herself, and they had a feeling what she wanted advice in. however, they decided to play along.

"Alright, Alyssa," Princess Shayla said. "What do you need help in?"

"My friend has a crush on someone who lost his parents when he was very young, an infant, and recently discovered his parents were killed by an old friend. Now, my friend wants to try and cheer him up, but doesn't have any idea what to do. Ideas?"

"Well, I'd probably take the guy on an outing to help him forget his troubles."

"You mean like on a date?"

"I guess so. How your friend chooses to view it."

The thought of possibly going on a date with Cole sent shivers down the White Ranger's spine and made her squeal on the inside.

"Thanks, girls. You're awesome."

With that, she left to ask out her king of beasts. When she arrived at the tree he was in, she saw he was gone.

"Oh, man, where could he have gone?"

It was then that she looked to the cliff where the Lion Zord was always at when he wasn't being called down to earth.

"I bet he's there."

Alyssa quickly ran towards the mountain so she could ask him out.

-Meanwhile, on the cliff-

"I just don't understand, Lion," Cole said to the giant beast. "I had my parents' killer right there in front of me, yet I couldn't kill him. How could I be so weak?"

"_**Sometimes it takes more strength to grant mercy to a killer than it does to take the killer's life,**_" the Lion Zord said to his Ranger (AN: I know the Lion Zord can't talk, but islands don't float in the sky either).

"I guess you're right. Still, I wish I could've done something."

"_**The time to destroy Master Org will come soon. It wasn't the time nor the place to do it. That day will come soon. Patience, my Ranger. After all, out of all the Rangers, you are the one most similar to your Wild Zord. You are noble, strong, brave.**_"

"And yet, I can't even ask out Alyssa."

"_**The White Ranger? When did the topic change to her?**_" Cole realized what he said, and started stammering, like an idiot. The lion simply chuckled at the human's embarrassment (AN: I know the Lion Zord doesn't chuckle, but I thought it was a good idea. After all, the Lion Zord would be like a father to Cole). "_**It is alright. Me and the rest of the Wild Zords may have watched over Princess Shayla for centuries, but that doesn't mean we observed you humans on earth. Although I have never experienced the emotion you humans call love doesn't mean I don't understand the concept. Besides, who knows? Maybe she'll ask you out sometime soon. I have noticed that nowadays, the females have gotten to the point of asking the males out. Although it seems to show less pride in males, I respect it.**_" The lion sensed a presence approach them. "_**Well, seems like your tigress is here to see you.**_"

Cole turned around, and saw that the girl he started thinking about without warning walking up to him. He got up, and stood there as the tanned college student walked up to him.

"So, Cole, I was wondering if you wanted to do something this Friday, just the two of us. You know, something to help get your mind off of… well, you know what I mean."

Cole could hardly believe it. She was asking him on a date? Well, might not be a date. Might just be a friendly outing.

"Um, sure, I-I guess so."

"Alright. Well, gotta go to class. See you later."

"See you."

Once Cole saw she was out of earshot, he started hopping up and down like Gorilla Zord if he saw a palace made of bananas (AN: I know the Gorilla Zord doesn't eat, but I thought that sentence would be funny).

"I can't believe it! She asked me out, just the two of us!"

"_**The Wild Zords don't usually say this, but I feel like going with the times. I told you so.**_"

"Yes, you did, Lion. I should probably go ask the guys for some advice, huh?"

"_**I probably would.**_"

"Alright. Talk to you later, Lion!"

The jungle-raised boy jumped off, and ran off to look for the other guys for advice.

* * *

now, need ideas for where the two of them go on their date.


End file.
